I'm gay but I'm human too
by Medea Lokidottir
Summary: Suite à une dispute avec Ron , Harry avoue par inadvertence son homosexualité au beau milieu de la Grande Salle . Mais l'intolérance de certains peut avoir des conséquences ... inattendues .


Le trio d'or revenait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal , assuré cette année par le professeur Wong , une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et dont la beauté avait fait chavirer le cœur des trois quarts de l'école , sorciers et sorcières confondus .

Ron était lui aussi , tombé sous le charme de leur professeur , au plus grand désespoir d' Hermione .

- _ Enfin Ron , cette femme n'a aucun talent pour enseigner la défense , c'est un très mauvais professeur !_

- _Arrête 'mione ! Le pr. Wong est une très bonne prof , surtout lorsqu'on voit ce qui est arrivé aux précédents , personnellement je trouve ça admirable qu'elle ai accepté le poste !_

_- Je doute que ce soit son courage que tu admires le plus chez elle , Ronald !_ cracha Hermione .

Ils étaient arrivés à la Grande Salle , et Harry , blasé des disputes incessantes de ses amis , leur fit signe de baisser d'un ton .

Une fois assis à leur table , Ron demanda l'avis d'Harry .

- _ Hein ?_ fut la très intelligent réponse d' Harry qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation .

- _ Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de Wong ._ répéta Ron , agacé .

- _Hum , mouais , ça va elle est sympa…_ déclara le brun avec un air absent .

- _ Seulement sympa ?! Harry ! C'est une bombe !_ dit Ron , outré par le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami , manquant le regard dégoûté que lui adressa Hermione _. _

_- Ouais peut être …_

_- Peut être ?! Harry , tu est aveugle , regardes autour de toi il est tant que tu te trouves une copine , la guerre est fini et Tu sais qui bouffe les mandragores par la racine !_ _Faut que tu passes à autre chose !_

Harry avait en effet vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente dans un combat particulièrement sanglant qui laissé un mois dans le coma , dont une semaine en état critique , pour blessures graves dont il garderait des cicatrices à vie .

- _ Ron …_ commença Harry

- _ Tiens , que penses-tu de Lavande ?_

_- Non , je …_

_- Et Fanny Herkins , elle est en 6__ème__ année à Serdaigle , tu vois qui c'est ?_

_- Ron , je …_

_- Sinon il y a …_

_- Stop Ron !_ le coupa Harry .

- _ Quoi ? Je veux juste t'aider à trouver une copine , pas besoin de t'énerver ou d'etre gêné !_ fit Ron avec un air de reproche .

- _ Mais je n'ai pas envie de me trouver une copine Ron , fous-moi la paix !_

_- Oh dis-moi ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a bien une fille qui te plais ici …_ insista le rouquin avec un sourire pervers et un clin d'œil complice .

- _ Putain ,Ron ! Je-n'aime-pas-les-filles !_ craquât Harry , chose qu'il regretta dès qu'il aperçut le regard choqué et dégoûté de son meilleur ami .

- _ Tu quoi ?!_ cria Ron .

- _ Je suis gay Ron…_

Tous les occupants de la Grande Salle avaient le regard rivé sur les trois gryffondors , le silence était tel qu'on aurait put entendre un nargol voler . Silence qui fut brisé par … ( attention suspens ! ) Ronald Weasley.

- _ Mais , mais … Tu ne peux pas ! C'est répugnant !_

_- Ron , calme toi …_intervint Hermione , qui n'avait pas l'air choquée par la nouvelle .

- _ Mais enfin Hermione ! C'est monstrueux ,_ dit-il ,_ exactement ! C'est monstrueux et répugnant !_

Il regarda la jeune femme avec un air supérieur , comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à tous ses problèmes . Il la contourna afin de se placer face à Harry , un air victorieux sur le visage .

- _ Tu as entendu , voilà ce que tu es , un monstre , un ANORMAL ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister !_ cracha-t-il un air de profond mépris sur le visage .

A cette accusation , le brun s'était éloigné jusqu'à ce que son dos percute un des murs de la Grande Salle , de là , il s'écroula en position fœtale , se balançant d'avant en arrière , les bras placés contre visage , comme un faible rempart face à un ennemi imaginaire , murmurant comme un mantra «_ pardon , pardon_ » .

Harry se croyait de retour au 4 privet drive , ce qui fut sa « maison » durant les pires années de sa vie , revoyant la carrure massive de Vernon Dursley , une large ceinture couverte de sang à la main , une frêle silhouette prostré à ses pieds , le dos lacéré . Dursley répétant inlassablement , tout en mettant des coups de pieds à la forme tremblotante qu'était son neveu , « -_ Tu n'es qu'un anormal , tu m'entends Vermine ?! Un anormal ! _»

Pendant ce temps , Hermione , outrée par les paroles du rouquin , avait violemment giflé ce dernier . Ron , rouge de rage et d'humiliation se préparait déjà à lui rendre la pareille , ce fut un _Stupefix_ de Neville qui épargna la jeune fille , qui après l'avoir remercié , se précipita au cotés d'Harry .

La jeune femme posa doucement la main sur l'épaule du petit brun dans une tentative maladroite pour le calmer . A-peine l'eut-elle effleuré qu'il s'éloigna le plus possible de la gryffondor , la fixant sans la reconnaître , une expression de terreur pure incrustée sur le visage . Choquée par cette réaction , Hermione voulut se rapprocher de son ami , mal lui en pris , elle avait à-peine fait un pas qu'il se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses bras , se remettant à demander pardon de plus en plus précipitamment , visiblement en pleine crise de panique .

Hermione était , une fois n'est pas coutume , totalement perdue , à-peine ouvrit-elle la bouche afin d'essayer de raisonner le jeune homme , qu'elle fut bousculer par une personne allant se placer aux cotés d'Harry .

- _ Harry , Harry écoutes-moi , Harry il n'est pas là , tu es à Poudlard , il n'est pas là , Harry tu es en sécurité , tu es dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard …_ dit la personne d'une voix basse et douce , tenant le brun dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste rassurant , murmurant au gryffondor qui se débattait , qu'il était à Poudlard en sécurité .

Au bout de dix longues minutes , Harry sembla retrouver ses esprits , il papillonna des yeux et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- _ Sev' ?_

_- Oui chéri , ne t'inquiètes pas ,_ répondit le professeur Snape , puisque c'était bien lui .

Suite à cette déclaration , le jeune brun se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse de son maître des potions et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans un silence assourdissant , ses occupants , élèves comme professeurs , ayant eu un « bug ». Le pr. Snape venait d'appeler Harry Potter « chéri » et se comportait avec lui comme un amant inquiet .Ce fut trop pour les cerveaux de nos pauvres sorciers poudlariens .

Brisant le silence du réfectoire , Harry fondit en larmes .

- _ C'était … ho-horrible , j'étais de … re-retour là-bas …_

_- Je sais amour , je sais ,_ le coupa Severus ,_ c'est fini , tu es en sécurité , je suis là , ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis là …_

_- Pour toujours ?_ murmura le jeune homme qui avait besoin d'être rassuré .

- _Oui , pour toujours et à jamais , je t'aime_ . susurra le professeur à l'oreille de son élève ._ Allez viens , on rentre à la maison ._

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à une cheminée où ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vertes . Laissant derrière eux une Grande Salle médusée où les sorciers , tentant de se remettre de leur choc , se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leurs dortoirs , dans un silence religieux , laissant Ronald Weasley sur le sol de pierre froide , seul , toujours stupefixé , et ce , jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne âme lui ayant pardonné ses propos , consente à le libérer .


End file.
